


Just Like A Movie

by willieshelmet



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willieshelmet/pseuds/willieshelmet
Summary: “Can I ask you a question?”“Yeah?” Reggie replied.Luke looked down at his hands before looking back into Reggie’s eyes. Fuck it. “Do you want to kiss me?”Reggie’s eyes widened, and he almost choked on his own spit, “No.”
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters & Willie, Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 253





	Just Like A Movie

Julie’s garage was buzzing with energy. The band had just recorded their first single, and it was Ray’s idea to hold yet another party in their backyard to celebrate such a milestone. Of course, it was difficult for the boys to fully take part in the festivities--they didn’t just suddenly stop being ghosts. But that didn’t mean they weren’t able to enjoy the party’s atmosphere or watch with pride as Julie received praise from her lifer friends.

Luke sometimes liked to stand next to her as she mingled, acting like they were praising him instead of her. Julie thought this was funny at first, but when Luke started obnoxiously pretend-having conversations with people who couldn’t even see him, she started to glare at him more and more. Luke had just been waved off for the second time this evening when he decided to go find his boys.

He walked through the party a bit before he found Alex, who had cuddled up next to Willie on the couch. They were in their own little world, but Luke didn’t seem to notice. “Do you guys wanna dance through some people? Julie sent me away,” he said, bringing the two back to reality.

“Maybe later,” Alex replied dismissively. He rarely got alone time with his boyfriend.

Luke didn’t get the hint. He persisted, “Alex, I know you got some moves.” He nodded towards Willie, grinning mischievously, “I’m sure your boyfriend would love to see you dance.”

Alex rolled his eyes but couldn’t help but blush when Willie smiled at him in awe. “Really? Hotdog’s got moves?” Willie asked incredulously. “Now this I gotta see.”

Alex shrugged it off, “It’s nothing. _Luke_ ,” he said with a glare, “is exaggerating.” But no matter how much he resisted, he could feel himself melting under Willie’s gaze. He got up from the couch, “Okay fine, but I get to choose the song.”

Luke shook Alex’s shoulders a bit, “That’s what I like to hear!” Then his smile faltered; he was forgetting something. “Where’s Reg?”

Alex shrugged, “Haven’t seen him.”

Willie shook his head, “No idea.”

“Well we can’t have fun without him,” Luke pouted. He looked out at the sea of people, trying to spot Reggie’s leather jacket among the crowd. Nothing.

He didn’t see Willie and Alex exchange a knowing look. Willie slung an arm around the blonde, “Well Luke, you can join us later.” He turned his attention to his boyfriend, “Come on, I wanna dance with you.”

As they walked off, Luke surveyed the room again. He didn’t want to third-wheel with Alex and Willie, and for some reason, he really wanted to dance with Reggie. He just had to find him first.

He had just about given up when he peered outside of the garage to see the dark-haired boy leaning against the door. “Hey, bug.”

Reggie looked at him and smiled. He loved that nickname.

“You know I’ve been looking for you,” Luke said. It was dark, the only lights being the neon ones streaming out of the garage door windows, so Luke couldn’t see Reggie blush. “You’re gonna miss Alex’s performance.”

Reggie raised his eyebrows, “Performance?”

The other boy grinned, “He’s gonna dance. In front of Willie.”

Reggie chuckled, playfully nudging Luke, “That is so mean.” Luke liked hearing him laugh.

“Maybe,” Luke admitted. “Why are you out here anyway?”

Reggie looked up at the sky, “The stars are nice I guess. And it’s quieter, so I can actually hear myself think.”

“And what are you thinking about?” Luke inquired.

Reggie turned his head towards Luke. He almost said something else but thought better of it before answering, “Wouldn’t you like to know?” Luke was taken aback, but he couldn’t help but smile to himself. Reggie mentally facepalmed for being so outwardly flirtatious.

They sat in silence for a bit, staring at the stars together, while Luke sometimes stole glances at the boy next to him. Then, out of the corner of his eye, Reggie saw a speck of light in the bushes. He ran towards it, while Luke looked on in confusion, and managed to catch the light in his hands. He peered at it in wonder and beckoned Luke over. “The first fireflies of the summer!”

Luke laughed at Reggie’s childlike fascination and played along as Reggie held out his hands for Luke to look. It was like every firefly that Luke had ever seen, but something about the way Reggie was acting made it seem like they were witnessing the miracle of life itself. “Hold out your hand,” Reggie said softly, as though he was afraid that he would scare the bug off. Luke obeyed. The bug walked along Reggie’s hand, now outstretched, and when it reached his fingertips, he brought his hand towards Luke’s like some sort of bridge. The firefly continued walking, now on Luke’s hand, and the two smiled at its movements until it eventually flew away.

The boys finally looked up at each other, and Reggie smiled his stupid lopsided smile, apparently still in some sort of firefly-induced daze. _This is like a movie or something_ , Luke thought. And before he could stop himself, he said, “Can I ask you a question?”

“Yeah?” Reggie replied.

Luke bit his lip. “Okay, but you have to promise you won’t think I’m weird or something.”

Reggie started to feel a little nervous now. Of course he was gonna think Luke was being weird if he prefaced the question like this. “Okay… I promise,” was all he said in reply.

Luke looked down at his hands before looking back into Reggie’s eyes. _Fuck it._ “Do you want to kiss me?”

Reggie’s eyes widened, and he almost choked on his own spit. _Excuse me, what?_ This had to be a joke. It just had to be. It was a well-known fact that Luke Patterson flirted with any and everyone; there was no way he was being serious. As for Reggie, he had only just recently realized he was bisexual and had yet to share it with his friends. He had only admitted it out loud to Ray, _once_ , which didn’t amount to much given that the man couldn’t see or hear him. So Reggie’s instincts kicked in, and he blurted out, “ _No_.”

Luke’s smile faltered, but only for a second. He sighed, “Well I guess it was worth a shot.”

Reggie, still having a bisexual meltdown, was only further confused by Luke’s nonchalant attitude. He threw his hands up in the air, “Excuse me, but _what the fuck_ was that?” Reggie rarely cursed.

Luke chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, still a bit embarrassed but trying to play it cool. “Forget about it.”

Reggie only continued gesticulating, “But that was so... _weird_.”

Luke held up a finger to Reggie’s face, “Hey! You promised you wouldn’t call me weird.”

This earned a chuckle from Reggie, and some of the panicked voices in his head quieted down. _Some_ of them. “Fine, but I’m still confused.”

Luke rolled his eyes. He was never gonna live this one down. This was what he got for being impulsive. “I,” he hesitated but pressed on, “I was trying to see if I could play out the movie scene in my head.”

Reggie’s eyebrows shot up, “What?”

Luke laughed, “Like, you know, you kinda see your life as a movie, sometimes, and I was trying to see if I could play out the scene.” He looked at Reggie, who seemed completely lost. He started to ramble, “You know, you think, _this moment is too good to be true, it’s like a romantic movie or something_ , so you figure, _if we were in a movie we would kiss_ , so I guess I thought I’d ask and see if you’d say yes, to be honest, I wasn’t really thinking-- is this making any sense to you?”

Reggie was beaming at him. To be fair, he had no idea what Luke was talking about, but Luke never got flustered. That’s how Reggie knew that whatever was going on, it was real. As for his sexuality, nobody cared that Alex was gay, and goddamnit Luke looked so cute right now, even if he was a stuttering mess. So Reggie threw caution to the wind. “Ask me again.”

Luke blinked. _He was just pulling his leg._ Luke rolled his eyes and playfully nudged the boy next to him, “Fuck off.”

Reggie ignored him. “Ask me again.”

Luke looked into his eyes, which were staring at him with fierce intensity. _Okay, maybe he was being serious._ Luke tried to suppress the urge to break eye contact; he didn’t want to lose his nerve. “Fine.” He turned towards Reggie, “Do you want to kiss me?”

“Sure,” the dark-haired boy replied stupidly. His voice was barely a whisper.

Luke tried not to snort at Reggie’s lame response. “Okay,” he said, laughing lightly before regaining his composure and focusing on the boy in front of him.

Reggie looked at him expectantly. _God, he was so gorgeous._ Luke placed a hand on Reggie’s neck and leaned into him, tentatively closing the space between them. As their lips connected, Luke felt a warm and fuzzy feeling spread through his body. He felt breathless and dizzy and _good_ and now he knew what Reggie meant by ghostbumps.

Reggie pulled away first and smiled at the way Luke’s lips chased his. Now he understood. He rested his forehead against Luke’s, “Okay maybe this is a bit like a romantic movie.”


End file.
